


Adventure Time and Space, Too!

by TheCrampReturns



Series: Crossovers In Time And Space [3]
Category: Adventure Time, Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrampReturns/pseuds/TheCrampReturns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after Finn's romp in the Astral Plane, he, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum are concerned with the comet heading straight for them. Add to that the Ice King acting up again, and they've got quite the mess to clean up. But a blue box holding a panicky man and his friends inside might just be the herald of an even greater and more pressing danger from Mars... ON HIATUS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wackos on The Roof

**Author's Note:**

> AN: From the Adventure Time Perspective, this obviously takes place right after 'Astral Plane'.
> 
> From the Doctor Who perspective, this takes place some time after 'The Seeds of Death'

_"If just being born is the greatest act of creation, then what are you supposed to do after that? Isn't everything that comes next sort of a... disappointment? Slowly entropying until we deflate into a pile of mush?"_

_"What's it worth if we all gonna get blowed up right now?"_

This was the question Finn the human asked Grob Gob Glob Grod. The Martian deity was currently the only being who could see or hear Finn, on account of him traversing the astral plane at the moment. The astral plane was a concept Finn didn't quite understand in its entirety, but suffice it to say Glob's near omniscience allowed the two (or was it technically five?) of them to converse briefly. Glob had been attempting to ward off an incoming comet. From what Finn could gather as he'd arrived on Mars (after a night of floating through many a lonely life on Earth), the comet was something of a regularity, and though Mars had never been in its trajectory until just now, Earth was its constant target.

Convinced that both he and the Martians were doomed to a quick death, Finn had posed his question of life's worth to the all-knowing Glob. He never did get an answer, as Glob had flown himself (themselves?) into the direction of the comet and intercepted it. Finn watched on as the two bodies exploded on impact with each other, and the shockwave sent him flying back down to Earth.

Earth. Or, as Finn was more used to calling it, Ooo. He fell back into his own body, and awoke with a start. Sleeping next to him was his adoptive brother, Jake. Jake, Finn remembered, had actually been there with him the only other time he'd met Glob. Granted, Jake had been in the body of Martian native Magic-Man at the time, rather than his usual magical dog one. It was a long story.

"What is it, boi?" Asked Jake, awoken by Finn's shout.

"...Glob is dead." Was the boy's only response. He felt as though he should have explained more. Should have explained that for all he knew, Glob's sacrifice would only spare Mars and not them. But Jake wasn't the one who needed to know this. Not right now, anyway.

He had to tell PB.

But first;

"Hey, I think Bouncehouse Princess needs our help."

"Let's do it!"

* * *

 

"And now this thing is coming for us!" Finn exclaimed, done regaling his friend Princess Bubblegum with his knowledge of the comet.

Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum was not normally known as the type to panic, but as her chosen champion and his canine brother had arrived to tell her of an impending comet that would destroy all life on the planet, it became difficult to keep a veneer of level-headedness. Yet still she did. For their sakes, as much as her own.

"What're we gonna do, PB?" Finn asked, his voice raisin an octave as he grew steadily more fearful. "What if Glob, Gob, Grod, and Grob weren't enough to stop that thing? What if-"

"I DUNNO, Finn!" Bubblegum shouted, throwing up her hands "I dunno!"

"Ooh, ooh!" Jake said, wagging his tail, "I know! I could turn into like, I giant net, and bounce that sucks outta our atmosphere!"

"That comet was enough to kill the Leader of Mars, Jake. I don't think that's a good idea."

Jake merely grumbled in response, while Bubblegum sat at the nearby desk, leaning her elbows on it and trying to think of a possible out to the situation. She was widely regarded as the brightest mind in the Land of Ooo after all. If she couldn't think of a way out, no one could.

Suddenly, the room filled with the sound of cracking. Bubblegum looked up from her desk as dust fell upon it from an ever increasing break in the ceiling. The Princess backed away, as did Finn and Jake, before suddenly the ceiling caved in, leaving a large hole in the roof as a heavy object fell right where the Princess had been standing not a moment earlier.

Dust and debris flew everywhere, and Finn and Bubblegum had to shield their eyes before Jake morphed himself to cover the two of them. The three of them coughed and wheezed, before eventually the dust settled to reveal a large blue box before them. The box had a door, along with the words "Police Public Call Box" inscribed near the top. At the very top of the box was a flashing light that was just in the process of slowly dimming down.

"Oh no!" came a voice from the hole above them, drawing their gaze to what looked like a shabbily dressed middle aged man leaning over the brim of the hole. He wore a concerned face and a mop of jet black hair, and held a small device none of them could identify in his hand.

"Jamie! Zoe!" He cried. "Are you alright!?"

Suddenly, all attention was brought back to the big blue box as it's door was swung open and two young people came walking out. One was a tall young man with a very similar mop of black hair, a kilt, and a tight black shirt. The other was a shorter girl with short brown hair and an even tighter glittery catsuit. The girl closed the door, looking up at the man on the roof.

"Yes Doctor," she yelled up, "We're alright! Aren't we, Jamie?"

"Aye!" said the young man, his voice carrying a heavy Scottish accent. "What happened anyway?"

"I'm afraid I neglected to compensate for the TARDIS's weight." Said the older man, still visibly flustered. "I, uh, probably should have adjusted before stepping outside..."

"Well that sure was silly of you, Doctor." The girl named Zoe said crossing her arms, before the boy named Jamie tapped her shoulder.

"Uh, Zoe, I think we may have intruded on somethin'..."

Zoe turned to see Bubblegum, Finn and Jake staring wide eyed at them, an uncomfortable silence reigning momentarily, before a shout filled the room. The shout belonged to the Doctor, who had fallen into the room, flat on his back. He landed with a thud, but after being pulled up by his friends and dusting himself off seemed completely unscathed.

"Ah." He said, noticing his trio of onlookers. "Pardon us. I'm the Doctor, these are my friends, Jamie and Zoe. We're, uh, very sorry about the roof, there-"

"We!?" Zoe interrupted.

"Er, yes, well _I'm_ sorry anyway." The Doctor amended indignantly. He quickly put a smile back on his face before extending a hand to Bubblegum, and then nervously retracting it when she refused to accept. He leaned back toward his friends and asked in a whisper "We didn't crush anyone on the way down, did we?"

"YEOWCH!" Jamie suddenly yelped, drawing Bubblegum's still struck gaze to him as he looked over his shoulder to find that Finn had just pinch his arm. Finn had a look in his eyes that was all too familiar to the pink monarch. It was a look his allegedly reserved for his deep, "soul-searchy" moments, and as she truly got a good look at her intruders, the reason behind the looking became obvious.

"Are you guys...human?" Finn asked quietly to the newcomers.

"Oh, aye!" Jamie said, "Well, Zoe and I are, anyway. The Doctor's a, er, Time Lord." He sounded unsure of the meaning behind that last term, but Finn clearly didn't care.

" ... _Math_." the boy whispered under his breath.

"What about it?" Jamie asked, now clearly more confused.

Bubblegum sighed to herself. She new all too well about her friends status as the last known human in Ooo, but her sympathy for him wouldn't stop her from acting on the potential threat these newcomers posed. Moving toward the far wall, she slammed her fist on the red button present there.

" **GUARDS**!" She shouted, and a moment later a group of Banana guards arrived on the scene, encircling The Doctor, Jamie and Zoe and lowered their spears at them.

"Take them to the interrogation room." Bubblegum said, as the three intruders clung onto each other like their lives depended on it.

* * *

 

Bubblegum paced in front of The Doctor, Jamie and Zoe, each of them handcuffed to the table in front of them. At her side was Jake, who without warning grew much larger, slamming his fists on the table as his face became red with anger.

"What were you three doing donking around on Princess Bubblegum's roof!" He shouted, the Doctor shrinking away as he came uncomfortably close to his face.

"Jake." Said Bubblegum calmly, patting the dog on the side, "I got this."

"Oh." Jake said, his face immediately returning to its normal orange as he shrunk down to average size. "I guess I'll just wait outside with Finn then."

The dog walked outside the room and right to the large window where he observed the interrogation with his brother.

"...Is that window supposed to be one-way?" The Doctor said, leaning over it look past Bubblegum. "Because we can still see them."

Finn and Jake ceased their cheery conversation as they noticed the eyes on them, and stopped to wave at them, all the while Bubblegum pinched the bridge of her nose. She then turned to her captives and, in much the same way Jake did, slammed her fists down on the table with a look of outrage.

" _WHAT WERE YOU THREE DOING DONKING AROUND ON MY ROOF_."

"I apologize for any damage we may have caused." The Doctor said, attempting to lean his elbows on the table but finding himself unable to thanks to the cuffs. "We're not from your world, you see. Or rather, we're not from your universe. Our traveling machine, the TARDIS, was brought here by a spatial disturbance of some sort, it took us between dimensions-"

"Hold your bongos." Bubblegum said suddenly, her face the picture of skepticism. "There's no way you guys are from another universe. Inter-dimensional travel takes mondo Glob-tier power, and even I haven't managed to achieve that level of technology."

"Oh, but it's the truth!" The Doctor said, placing the device from earlier on the table for Bubblegum to observe. "We were on your roof attempting to lock onto the spatial disturbance with that. It was the only point in sight that was high enough to suit."

"I've never seen anything like this." Bubblegum said as she looked the machine over. "Where did you get it?"

"I designed it." Said the Doctor and Zoe together, "The Doctor / Zoe helped." They both finished, turning to each other with a frown from him and a bright, slightly embarrassed smile from her.

"Aye, congratulations, you two," Jamie said dryly, "you're still smarter than me. But is no one going to go on about how odd this is? Lookit her, she's **pink**!"

"Now there's no need to be insensitive Jamie." Zoe chastised. "I'm sure that's the natural pigment of her race. What race _are_ you, if I may ask?"

"Her guards are BANANA'S for God's sake. Now I know not even you two think that's normal."

"Well it is certainly curious." The Doctor commented. "How exactly did you come across them?"

"I bio-engineered the Banana Guards myself actually." Bubblegum said.

"You made an entire functioning group of organisms by yourself?" The Doctor exclaimed, clearly impressed.

"Yyyyyep." Bubblegum said, smirking with pride. "Along with the rest of my kingdom's citizens."

"Aye, well I'm sure we would've known that but we haven't got much opportunity to look at them, being prisoners and all."

"So are all of your citizens banana's then?" Zoe asked earnestly, before Bubblegum could roll her eyes at Jamie's remark.

"What? No, they're- ...you guys really have no idea where you are do you?"

"No, that's what we've been trying to say!" The Doctor moaned. "We're not from this dimension! We were brought here by an anomaly of some kind, and we've been trying to better understand it so we can return home."

Bubblegum narrowed her eyes at the man, visibly think for a moment before giving a shrug and pulling out the key to their cuffs.

"Mkay." She said, returning their confused looks with a kind smile. "If going home is really all you guys want, I don't see why I can't help."

She opened the door and allowed them out. "Really, I was just looking for an excuse to use the interrogation room. Why don't you guys follow me back up to the terrace. I think I know just the spatial anomaly you're looking for."

With that, Bubblegum walked back down the hall, leading the others along with her. Unbeknownst to any of them, her smile had fallen the moment she turned her back.

"That seemed like quite the 180 she just pulled, didn't it?" Jamie whispered to the Doctor.

"Yes, Jamie, I think you're right. Perhaps she's just a very easily forgiving person."

"I dunno. I'm getting a mighty fishy vibe from her, along with this whole place. I've seen some weird stuff since we've met but this lady and her kingdom are already takin' the cake."

"Well Jamie,". The Doctor said, wringing his hands together, "this isn't our world. And if we ever hope to get _back_ to our world...we're going to have to trust this Princess Bubblegum to let us."

* * *

 

_AN: So if you'd believe it, I was like 90% done with this chapter before I accidentally deleted it and had to start all over again. I can't tell if is is better or worse than the first go round (it definitely feels like a more streamlined version of what I had) but either way I think this came out to be the funniest chapter of anything I've written yet._

_I think the tone and feel of Adventure Time might make an interesting clash with the tropes of the Second Doctor era, especially in the dialogue; AT tends to be very brusque, slangy, to-the-point type stuff, while Two, Jamie and Zoe use more refined language but have a habit of talking over each other or finishing each other's points. It makes for two styles of speech that feel naturalistic in very different ways. til be interesting to see if I can keep that up for the whole story._

_Anyway, review if you liked it, or review if you didn't, and if you'd like to see a similar crossover with a different Doctor and a different property, be sure to let me know._

**SECURITY CLING COUNT: 1**


	2. The Icemen Cometh

"So..." Jamie began, standing cross-armed beside Jake. "Yer a magic dog, and that's why you can stretch yer limbs about and what not?"

"And also the rest of me." Jake clarified nonchalantly, sipping from a mug of coffee.

"If we were in our own dimension I would tell you to stop being silly." came Zoe from Jake's other side, crouching down as she looked him over. "But in this universe, who can tell whether or not magic is just an accepted scientific fact."

"You know we're in a bad way when magic is the one part of this place I can't call out for bein' a load of malarkey so far."

Zoe returned Jamie's comment with a chiding tilt of the head, before returning her attention (along with a smile) to Jake.

"Say, is that why you're orange? And also...can talk?"

She raised her hands and back-pedaled slightly when Jake looked at her curiously.

"I'm sorry, if that's a sensitive subject I won't bother you about it." She said, Jake merely shrugging in response and taking another sip from his mug.

"Aha!" Said Bubblegum, who had returned from outside the room and laid out an old book on the table ahead of her and The Doctor. She opened to a certain page before turning to Finn.

"I went out to the library to see if I could find anything on our comet problem, Finn. And wouldn't you know it..." She gestured to the page, which indeed had an illustration and label reading "The Catalyst Comet" next to the text.

"If Finn's right-"

"Which I might be."

"Hmmm, yes. Thank you. Anyway, it says here that the Catalyst Comet falls planet-side every thousand years...yadda yadda, destructive capabilities are...literally incalculable."

The Doctor moved to read the book over Bubblegum's shoulder, as the monarch's voice grew more worried with every word.

"The most likely outcome of its arrival," the Doctor continued in her place, "Is a complete environmental compromise-"

"Complete extinction event-" Bubblegum interrupted, before the two finished together.

"Event horizon totaling the whole of the planet."

Jamie, Zoe, Finn and Jake all looked on wide-eyed as bubblegum and The Doctor exchanged panicked glances.

"...So much for my net idea." Jake said, downtrodden.

"Now wait just a minute!" Jamie interjected, walking up to the book. "How does this book know what happened with the comet at all? If it was a, uh, total extinction event, who'd have survived to write it all down, eh?"

"Well who wrote the book?" Zoe asked curiously as she joined Jamie.

"Doesn't say." Bubblegum admitted. What she didn't tell is that, for whatever reason, the handwriting was awfully familiar to her. She snatched the book up from the table and inhaled.

"So," she said to The Doctor, looking between he and his companions, "giant, world ending comet which, according to Finn, is coming earlier than it should. Does that sound like the type of space-time anomaly that would bring you here from your dimension?"

The three visitors looked at each nervously, before The Doctor spoke up.

"Yes, indeed it does. "

"And judging by your knowledge, I'm going to assume you have a plan to deal with it."

"Well," Jamie began, "not really a plan per se- _Oof_!"

"Quiet Jamie." Said The Doctor after elbowing Jamie lightly. "I'm sure we can whip up a solution that can protect the citizens of the planet from this threat."

"Good." Said Bubblegum, studying the mans face. "And then, hopefully you can use the comet to get back home at the same time. Everyone wins."

She extended a hand, which The Doctor took enthusiastically.

"Everyone wins."

Zoe looked over to see Jamie rubbing his shoulders, patting his side with a look of sympathy.

"Oh Doctor," she said, "you mustn't be so hard on Jamie, I think you elbowed him a bit to hard."

Jamie shook his head. "It's not that, it's just...does it feel a mite cold to anyone else?"

Suddenly and without warning, the window burst from the outside, and a blue bearded man was at the window sill in a large blue robe.

"SURPRISE!" The blue man shouted, raising his hands and spreading blue energy throughout the room. The place started to slowly freeze over, and with a shout of panic, The Doctor grabbed for Jamie and Zoe, the three huddling together before they were all frozen in a block of ice.

"ICE KING!" Finn shouted, lunging at the man with Jake before they too were frozen.

With a mad giggle, the Ice King picked up the protesting pink Princess and pounced off with her.

* * *

 

It was a short while later when Jake had gained enough cognitive function to expand his body and shatter the ice around him. Growing his fist, he proceeded to do the same for Finn,The Doctor, Jamie and Zoe.

"Simon!" Finn growled as he leapt to his feet and the others wiped themselves off.

"Do be careful how you go about smashing people out of ice!" The Doctor reprimanded. "You could have killed us!"

"There's no time for that biz!" Finn said, "The Ice King took the Princess again!"

"Again?" Zoe said. "So this is a regular occurrence."

Finn nodded. "He's probably at his castle already. Come on, Jake!"

With that, the two poised to leap from the window, before The Doctor stopped them.

"Wait!" He said. "There's no need to catch up when we have a way to beat him there!"

With that he gestured for the boy and dog to follow, as he, Jamie and Zoe ran to the blue box they had arrived in and entered it. The two looked at each other and shrug before rushing to join them inside the box.

Upon entering, the two were left momentarily speechless. Inside the relatively small box was a much larger stark white room, even bigger than the one they had just left. In the center was a large console, shimmering with multicolored buttons and radars. The Doctor, Jamie, and Zoe rushed about the console, pressing buttons and checking a screen that jutted from the console.

"Welcome to the TARDIS, boys." The Doctor said. "Tell me, that mountain on the screen, is that the domain of this 'Ice King'?"

Finn went over to the screen, nodding in the affirmative as he saw the snow capped face of the Ice Castle.

"Whooooa, this place is globbin' huge!" Said Jake, stretching around the console. "Actually...am I allowed to say that anymore?"

"Are you certain we'll be able to take off, Doctor?" Zoe asked, "What if the TARDIS reacts badly to having to travel in this universe."

"It's worth a try at least, Zoe." The man said, though he seemed hesitant. "Yes...yes, we've got to try!"

With that he pushed one last button, and with the sound similar to a gong the room was suddenly shaking uncontrollably.

"Ooh! I told you!" Zoe shouted, as they all clung to the console to avoid being tossed about the room.

"What's going on?" Finn asked Jamie over the shaking.

"Erm," the Scotsman said, trying to think of the simplest explanation. "This box is a spaceship, and we're flyin' it to the mountain to save the Princess."

"...cool."

"Well it's a bit more complicated than that!" The Doctor said. "We're- ah! - currently traveling through the time vortex. If I've timed it right we should be at the castle much faster then you two would in real time."

"Doctor!" Zoe shouted. "On the scanner, look! Near the mountain!"

"What?" The Doctor asked, carefully moving closer to the scanner to observe. He saw something he couldn't quite make out in the air near the mountain. Another violent shake drew his attention away from the screen and he began pressing a series of buttons.

"Now now, old girl, calm down! I swear, she usually flies much more smoothly then this!"

At that exact moment, The Ice King was sitting on his bed, directly across from a glaring and imprisoned Princess Bubblegum.

"I thought we were over this, Simon." She said. "You kidnapping me got old a while back."

"I'm sorry!" The King said desperately. "It's just...you know, I've been trying to go out, meet new people and what not. But, uh, yesterday I tried talkin' to some girls in the Cloud Kingdom, and you know...my game might've hit a rough patch."

He paused, and Bubblegum raised an eyebrow as if to ask why she should care about this.

"I just felt like having someone to talk to about it, you know? I mean, we're buddies, right?"

The Princess still didn't respond.

"Right? Right? Princess?

"..."

"Princess, right?"

"..."

"Right Princess?"

"..."

"...Ugh, you're worse than Gunter."

The penguin in question gave a look of disappointment, which the Ice King returned with one of contempt.

"You know what you did." He muttered, before his eyes widened at an unfamiliar sound. The Princess grasped the bars of her frozen cell, looking around curiously at the source of the sound. Suddenly, her and the Ice King's garments were blown about by a gust of wind from inside the cell, and Bubblegum pressed herself back against the bars as only a few feet away, the blue box materialized into the room.

The door to the box swung open, and out came Finn.

"PB!" He shouted with an excited grin, before yelling back into the box. "It worked, guys!" And then fell flat on his face.

"WHOO-HOO!" Shouted Jake as he wobbled out of the machine and fell in much the same way.

"Yes, yes I knew it would." Came The Doctor's voice, as PB and Ice King shared bewildered glances.

"No matter what the old girl goes through, she always comes through in the end." Said the man as he patted the box satisfactorily.

"The heck are these weirdos?" Simon whispered as Jamie and Zoe came out to join them, looking rather woozy themselves. All three of the travelers were wearing heavy coats over their clothes in anticipation of the cold. The Doctor had made sure to put on the one made of Yeti skin. He was rather fond of that one.

"Oh, surely we're the weirdos when you're the one who goes around kidnapping Princesses!" Jamie said, steadying himself on the side of the TARDIS. "Aye, let's not fly her in this dimension again for a while, agreed?"

"Agreed." Zoe whined as The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Now then, Mr...uh, Ice King, I do believe you owe us a Princess."

"Hey man, why don't you get your own Princess?" Ice King asked with a scowl.

"How did you do that?" Bubblegum asked, looking over the TARDIS with new curiosity. "It just... It just materialized." She then looked inside the open door and couldn't contain a gasp of excitement.

"Whoa-hoo-hoh! You have **got** to explain how this works!"

"Hey!" Ice King shouted, clutching the air in front of him. "Hey, hey, what are you guys talking about? Lemme see!"

"I do think he's insane." Zoe muttered to her companions, both of whom nodded unconsciously. They then stepped back and grabbed each other instinctively as Finn suddenly rose to his feet, sword aloft.

"Simon! We're taking Bubblegum back to her castle, and you're grounded for FIVE weeks!"

"WHAT!?" Ice King yelled indignantly, "Come on! You guys can't even do that!"

Raising his fist, they again began to glow with blue power, before the wall to their side exploded violently. All motion stopped as everyone present turned to the gigantic hole left in the wall, then to the Ice King.

"...Ok, that wasn't me." The old wizard said defensively.

As snow gently fell into the room, all present moved closer to the hole in an attempt to see what was out there, Jamie and Zoe holding each other tighter as The Doctor exited their little huddle. Slowly, a sound emerged. The sound was familiar to Finn.

"!I think I've heard that sound before." He said. "It sounds kinda like the spaceships on...Mars."

At this comment, whilst the others continued to stare out the hole, The Doctor looked at Finn with wide eyes. He seemed about to say something before suddenly the rest of the wall caved in, a large green craft having smashed right through it and embedding itself in the side of the mountain.

"Zoe.." The Doctor said.

"Yes?"

"I think we know what you saw on the scanner. Into the TARDIS!" He shouted, motioning wildly at all of them and pushing Jake and Finn along.

"What?" Bubblegum asked as Jamie and Zoe ran past her.

"The box! Inside, hurry!"

Once they were all inside, The Doctor ran to the console and turned the scanner on. Inside the room, Ice King stood awkwardly.

"Guys?" He asked pathetically. "Can...can I come in the box too?"

"Doctor what's going on?" Bubblegum asked. The man merely held up a finger to silence her, eyes never leaving the screen.

"The workmanship on that craft...Jamie, Zoe, does it look at all familiar to you?"

"Well, er, it's...green, and uh, scaly... Oh."

The boy and girl turned to each other and then The Doctor.

"Oh no."

"You said the sound was reminiscent of Mars, yes?" The Doctor asked, getting a nod from Finn. "I must admit I didn't expect to meet them here of all places."

"What are you talking about?" Bubblegum asked more forcefully this time.

"Guyyys?" Ice King called out again, before the ship that had found itself in his wall opened up suddenly, it's hatch landing on the floor with a bang that made the Ice King cringe.

Smoke billowed out of the ship, as a prolonged hissing sound and thundering footsteps signaled its occupants exit. They stepped into the room, three incredibly tall men, clad in green scaly armor and each with jagged helmets and pronged claw-hands. Their eyes were protected by red lenses in their helmet, and in each of their hands was a gun.

Inside the TARDIS, one trio looked at the other in confusion.

"...Ice Warriors." was all that came out of their mouths.

* * *

 

Back in the room, the Ice King shifted from foot to foot before waving apprehensively at the intruders.

"Hey." He said. "What up?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thankfully didn't have to wrack my brains for too long over which Doctor Who villains (if any) I would include in this story. The Ice Warriors are, to me the most easily associated with the Second Doctor era, and with the whole ice thing and what with Mars being so pivotal in Adventure Time, it made it a lot easier to tie in DW villains who were Martians. As for what it is they want, that'll have to wait for next time. Here's hoping I can keep rolling with both this and my collab fics.
> 
> Review if you liked, review if you didn't, and as always feel free to suggest another DW crossover should the mood strike you.


	3. The Icemen Goeth

The Ice Warriors stepped forward, hissing yet again as their shielded eyes took in the Ice King before them.

Inside the TARDIS, the group of six watched as the aliens approached the blue man.

"So." Simon said, tapping his fingers together in front of him as he slowly backed away from them. "You guys, uh, here to have a party or something? I mean I don't remember scheduling one but that seems like something I'd do. Or do you just wanna, like, take me up in your spaceship or whatever."

The warriors did not respond, instead raising their guns so that they pointed at the wizard.

"Whoa hey now! What'd I ever do to you?"

Again there was no response, but the warrior in front fired his weapon. The residents of the TARDIS watched confused as the Ice King bent over in pain, despite there being no visible effect from the gun.

"I don't get it." Jake said. "What's going on?"

"Of course!" The Doctor muttered, snapping his fingers. "A sonic probe. They're bombarding him with sound waves!"

"Oh but Doctor," Zoe said, " the last time we saw Ice Warriors their sonic weaponry was lethal- it killed instantly!"

"Aye she's right Doctor!" Jamie said. "But look at the man, he's still standing."

On the screen, Ice King was clutching his head before he gave a furious shout and blew a gale of icy wind at his attackers. Slowly a layer of frost covered the three assailants, and they were frozen in place.

"Phew!" Ice King said to himself. "That was getting annoying."

Not a moment later, the three warriors took a sudden step forward and continued moving as if nothing had happened. They all Rose their guns again and this time fired the weapons in tandem. Ice King let out a strangled scream and doubled over in pain. The sound waves created cracks in the surrounding ice, pieces of the walls and ceiling breaking off and crashing around them. Simon forced himself to fly by his beard and retreat from the room, barely able to keep aloft as the warriors slowly continued to follow him.

"Should we...do something about this." Finn asked.

"Yes!" The Doctor said.

"No!" Came Bubblegum's response.

The two turned to each other with bemused expressions.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Oh, why not!"

"It's just Ice King." Bubblegum replied. "If he's gotten himself in trouble with these guys, that's not our problem. The comet is! And we need to take care of it while we still can!"

"The Ice Warriors may very well want to KILL him! I'd already gathered you're not very fond of him but I highly doubt you want that."

Bubblegum huffed, as Finn made his own decision and took out his sword once again.

"Come on Jake." He said. "Let's go save his butt."

Suddenly, however, the console room shook violently again, everyone grabbing the console to keep steady.

"Oi, Doctor what's happening!?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know Jamie!" The Doctor yelled, he moved around the console and found yet another screen. "It's like she's trying to take off- or, rather, trying not to take off, er-"

"Oh do make sense, Doctor!" Zoe yelled over the racket of the shaking.

"It's like something's pulling her, trying to force her to dematerialize, but she's resisting."

He looked from the console to the door repeatedly and shook his head.

"Oh...Zoe, whatever the Ice Warriors want here it can't be good! I'm trusting you with the TARDIS!"

"Well what do you mean?" She asked.

"I'm going to go outside and see if I can't find out what they're doing here, you have to help the TARDIS resist whatever's pulling it. If not it could end you up who knows where, understand?"

"Yes, I understand!"

"Try your best to stabilize her and keep her grounded here!" He emphasized before heading to the door. "Jamie, stay with her in case she needs anything!"

Jamie nodded as Bubblegum rushed after the man leaving the box.

"Wait!" She shouted, exiting close after him, "WHAT ABOUT THE COMET!?"

Finn and Jake shared a glance, before Finn ran out after them as well.

"Jake, stay here with them in case anything super crazy goes down!"

"On it!" The dog said, stretching over to the console as Zoe looked around and pressed buttons and switches meticulously.

* * *

 

"Doctor!" Bubblegum shouted, "What about the-!"

"Shh!" The man preempted her, exiting the Ice King's room and coming to a large staircase. At the very bottom were the Ice Warriors, apparently following the Ice King's tracks and taking no notice of those above them.

"What about the comet?!" The pink monarch whisper-yelled.

"One problem at a time." The Doctor said sternly as Finn joined them. Slowly, he led them down the stairs, and into a long hall.

"Oh I remember this." Finn said. "This is where he holds his fashion shows."

The Doctor looked around the hall in distress, the walls each housing many different openings and passageways.

"Which way did he go!?"

"Heyyy..." Came a low whine from one of the passages, and the three walked over to see yet another staircase, with the Ice King lying in a heap at the bottom.

"I fell down the stairs." He said matter-of-factly as the other three quickly descended the stairs and helped him to his feet. "Don't you judge me. Not until you try flying while trying to block out that stupid noise they make."

Suddenly said noise blasted through the wall, as did the Ice Warriors, stepping into the room with their weapons trained on the colorful foursome.

"Yeah, like that!" Ice King said, as bits of the ceiling began to crumble yet again from the Ice Warriors' abuse.

"Would you STOP WRECKING MY HOUSE!" The blue man yelled, his voice furious. He was stopped in his tracks however as the weapons were leveled on him, quickly flinching back.

"Ssssssssstep away from the taaarget." The lead Martian rasped.

Finn, The Doctor and Bubblegum exchanged glances, before very slowly stepping away from the Ice King.

"Why is he the target?" The Doctor questioned. "What do you need him for?"

"Ssstep away from the target!" They reiterated, raising their weapons to the level of Ice King's noggin.

"I think... I think they want your crown." Bubblegum said hesitantly.

"WHAT!?" Simon yelled, flipping quickly back to anger, raising his hands in offense. "Ain't no way some green nobodies are comin' in here and takin' MY crown!"

"Ice King!" Finn shouted with equal fervor. "Give them the crown now."

"I don't wanna!"

Bubblegum sighed, before punching the jewel-encrusted object right off the blue mans head and onto the floor.

"Mm, yes, very good." The Doctor said. "Now let's step back, like the man said."

As they did so (Simon more reluctant than the rest), The Doctor leaned over to Bubblegum.

"Why do you suppose they want that crown?" He whispered.

"It's what gives the Ice King his frost powers." The pink monarch said.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow as the ice Warriors approached the crown, one leaning down to pick it up. Once they'd done so, they blasted yet another hole in yet another wall and proceeded to make their way out of it.

"No, no this isn't right..." The Doctor muttered. "We shouldn't let them take it."

Bubblegum scoffed.

"You're picking a really bad time to flip flop on things!" She hissed.

"I'm familiar with this species, if they want that crown for anything, it's likely as a weapon of mass destruction."

"So, we're totally stealing it back, right?" Ice King asked, the other nodding in response.

"Very likely, yes."

The Doctor looked over to Bubblegum for confirmation, and after a moment the girl gave a curt nod to Finn. The boy yelled out loud and ran up to one of the warriors, lifting his leg and kicking the crown out of their grasp. The creatures hissed loudly as The Doctor caught the crown, raising their weapons agains and firing on the blonde boy. With the point-blank blast, Finn was blown halfway across the room, holding his head in pain. Bubblegum knelt down beside him as the Ice Warriors collectively turned their heads to the Doctor, who shared their gaze for a split-second, before yelping and running off with the crown in tow.

The spot where he had been standing not a second earlier was blown away by the Ice Warriors weapons, and the three were following in pursuit of the Time Lord as quickly as was possible. The Doctor sprinted down corridors and corridors of ice, but he found himself getting quickly disoriented as walls and columns alike were blown apart around him, ice spraying everywhere. The Doctor found himself stepping on one particularly large chunk of interior, slipping and falling onto his back. Keeping a steadfast hold on the crown, the man stood up quickly and attempted to reorient himself. Looking around him, he quickly realized he had no idea where he was going or where he had come from.

Picking a random direction, The Doctor turned a corner only to come face to face with one of the Warriors.

"AAAGH!" The Doctor yelled, tossing the crown over his head in surprise. The crown flew to a nearby staircase and bounced downward. The sound of its descent rung out amongst the silence, and The Doctor looked from the staircase to the Ice Warrior then back again, before bolting down the stairs.

The Doctor flinched as the Ice Warrior's blast just barely missed him, top of the stairway was blown apart. Ice piled down on the top of the staircase as The Doctor finally reached the bottom of the staircase and picked up the crown. The ice blocking the top of the staircase left the room rather darker than it already was, and The Doctor noted that he couldn't see a way out as he patted himself down. His gaze fell to the crown in his hand, and he stared at it intently for a long while.

The Doctor fiddled with the crown, knowing he would likely regret what he was about to do, and yet he couldn't temper his curiosity. The room around him grew darker and darker as he brought the object closer to himself, before placing the crown atop his head.

"...Huh." The Doctor said, flexing his hand as nothing happened.

POWER-

Then suddenly, the visions came. Grotesque, multicolored creatures swarming around him aimlessly, all of his sense assaulted by some force-

FROST-

He was cold inside. Everything was so cold. Snow poured out of his mouth and his vision blurred, and he stepped haphazardly trying to remember where he was, and why.

"No." The doctor said. It hurt to talk. He reached up to remove the crown, but something compelled him to keep it on. He clutched his head in frustration. "No, I must fight-"

SAVE ME-

"I must fight! Jamie! Zoe!"

THE ICE WILL KEEP US SAFE-

"No, no no no no no-"

"I am the Doctor? Who is this? WHAT is this?"

GUNTER, NO!

"Gunter, no...!"

IT ACHES FOR OUR EXTINCTION-

And then suddenly, it was gone. The crown was torn off his head, and his vision immediately cleared to reveal the Ice Warriors. The Doctor hunched over, coughing up more slush before he brought his gaze up to the reptilian creatures. Without further warning, all three Warriors raised their weapons and blew The Doctor across the room. His ears popped, he could feel his bones rattling, and he fell to the cold floor with a thud. By some miracle, he'd retained consciousness, though it hurt to move.

"Ssssssssssss." Came the hiss of an Ice Warrior. "Yessssss. Thisss crown will be of much use to usssss. Marssssss will be ourssssss yet again."

The three left the room, and The Doctor didn't know if it was seconds or hours later when Bubblegum found him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to imagine Ice King's boss theme from "Why'd You Steal Our Garbage" as the background music for the chase scene. Also, some sort of super heavy guitar riff playing when The Doctor puts the crown on. For whatever reason.


	4. Update

Never thought I'd actually make an update chapter for one of my fics. Not sure why, I just always saw them as superfluous. But considering there are at least 4 or 5 people mildly interested in this thing and it hasn't been updated in months, I figure I at least owe them a view into why that is.

For those who've been reading this fic but not my others, the gist is that I'm doing a loooooooooong series of crossovers featuring all of the currently existing Doctors, in descending order from my favorite to least favorite. I'm not joking when I say this could take me a solid couple of years to get done,me specially with how bloody busy I am, but I DO plan to get it done. It's just too fun of an idea for me to leave hanging. With that said, I also have a crapton of other things to worry about, including but not limited to writing and editing reviews of movies for my blog (in both written and video form), doing college work, babysitting, etc. I want writing these fics to stay fun and the best way to do that is to not stress myself over 'em. That being the case, I've decided to let this one rest a couple more months at least.

 

Because I've got this whole fic essentially mapped out, I keep assuming that each chapter will be easier to write than the last. That obviously hasn't been the case, and I've had Chapter 4 of this fic 70% for almost as long as chapter 3's been done. I've heard it said that the best solution to writer's block is lowering yr standards, but I think I'd rather just take a break and preserve what little integrity these fics have.

 

til the next one.


End file.
